


P(ee) is for Pranks

by Laurasauras



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: John makes Bro wet himself. It definitely starts out as a prank.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	P(ee) is for Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing omorashi! It's a lot more about the dom/sub stuff, because hell yes, give me some of that power-play. Especially when it's flipping the normal order of things.

John looks up from his laptop when he hears the sound of tin on the coffee table. The empty can of off-brand energy drink that Bro just put down has joined three others. They’re not _big_ cans, but John’s pranking senses are all activated with the way that Bro slouches a bit more before relaxing back into the couch. Like maybe sitting up straight with his belt pressing into him was a bit too uncomfortable. 

John puts his laptop to the side and climbs onto Bro’s lap. Bro looks around him so that he can keep playing his game and John takes the controller from him. Bro sighs.

‘You’re a brat, you know that?’ he says. 

‘You like it,’ John says, smiling innocently.

Bro laughs and then sits up a bit straighter. John moves with him, keeping his weight nice and high on Bro’s legs.

‘Okay, so you’re feeling needy,’ Bro says. ‘I’ll make out with you or whatever but you have to let me up so I can take a piss first.’

‘Nah.’

Bro rolls his eyes and lightly shoves at John’s shoulder. John squeezes his knees on either side of Bro’s hips and thinks heavy thoughts. Bro cocks his head to the side.

‘You _want_ me to piss on the couch?’ Bro asks. 

John takes Bro’s shades carefully off and twists so he can put them on the coffee table. Bro tries to get up again while John’s weight isn’t as focused on him, but John reaches down to press against Bro’s abdomen and Bro freezes. John turns back to him and smiles wickedly.

‘Very funny, John,’ Bro says. ‘Seriously, laughing my goddamn ass off. This was a top tier prank. Now let me up.’

John pulls Bro’s shirt up just a bit so he can get his hand underneath and rub a gentle circle around his belly button. Bro’s jaw goes tight and his eyebrows pinch together. He grabs John’s elbow and John stops. He doesn’t want this to be over _right_ away.

‘Hey Bro,’ John says.

‘Yes,’ Bro grits out. 

‘How do you make holy water?’

‘You have got to be kidding me,’ Bro says. ‘You’re trying to make me think of water? That’s your game? I’m going to kill you.’

‘You boil the hell out of it.’

Bro tips his head back and huffs out a laugh before he groans. John isn’t sure if he’s groaning at the joke or if it’s because he _really_ needs to go, but either way he’s not finished playing. 

‘Hey Bro,’ John says. 

Bro doesn’t move his head from the back of the couch. His eyes are closed and his brow is slightly crinkled with concentration. John knows from experience that Bro gets a lot more obvious with his tells when he’s really pushed, so he knows he can keep going and he’ll get to watch as his tough-guy boyfriend melts into incoherency underneath him. He doesn’t often have this kind of opportunity. 

‘Hey Bro,’ John repeats, pressing forward with his fingertips just a bit. Bro’s head snaps up and John stops.

_‘What.’_

‘What did the egg say to the boiling water?’ John asks.

Bro sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and John watches as pink turns almost white where his teeth dig in.

‘I don’t know, John,’ he says, his voice measured. ‘What _did_ the egg say to the boiling water?’

John leans forward to whisper his answer in Bro’s ear and Bro lets go of his elbow to grab two handfuls of his ass instead. Not exactly pushing him away now.

‘It might take a while for me to get hard because I just got laid last night.’

Bro actually laughs at that one, his chest shaking under John’s and his hands tightening on John’s ass. John pulls back and looks at Bro, greedy for any signs of his composure weakening. 

‘Tell me how it feels,’ John says.

‘Tryin’ real hard not to think on that, sugar.’ John strokes over Bro’s belly again and Bro frowns at him. The threat doesn’t need to be said. ‘Jesus Christ, okay, okay.’ Bro takes a steadying breath and John starts to play with his belt as he waits. 

‘It’s uh … it’s a tightness, my stomach feels tight, full. But not my stomach, actually, lower. I can’t tell if I’m turned on by it or by my beautiful little sadist making me his bitch, but either way …’

‘How much do you need to go?’ John asks.

Bro groans and closes his eyes. John doesn’t have to prompt him again, because he opens them with a small gasp and forces himself to make eye contact.

‘If you got off me, I’d still make it to the bathroom,’ he says. ‘I don’t think I’d actually piss if you pressed down for real, but it’d be a fuckin’ close thing. It’s tight enough it hurts. Let me up, baby. Let me not ruin the couch and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.’

John considers this. Bro can’t look impassive anymore, there’s a lingering plea in his eyes, and if he’s admitting it hurts that’s big for him. John should stop pushing him. It’s not really any kind of prank. It’s something else that’s much harder to walk away from.

‘Hey Bro, why to sharks swim in salt water?’ John asks.

‘Why?’ Bro asks. 

John laughs as if it’s obvious, and also to show off how he _can_ laugh. 

‘Because pepper water makes them _sneeze,_ silly!’

Bro laughs helplessly and curls into himself, his head knocking against John’s shoulder as he hugs his stomach. When he recovers from his laughter, he breathes like he does at the end of a run, pulling air into himself with shuddery inconsistency and letting it out in tight blows onto John’s skin. 

‘Please, John,’ he begs, not pulling himself up. _’Please.’_

‘Please what?’

‘Please let me pee, I need it, it feels like it’s in my goddamn dick.’

‘I’m not stopping you,’ John says.

Bro forces himself to uncurl and straightens himself out as much as possible. He looks at John’s fascinated smile for only a second before staring at the roof.

‘You’re going all the way with this,’ he observes.

John has been playing with Bro’s belt and jeans on and off for a little while, just subtly enough that Bro hadn’t realised he was getting into them. But when John slips his hand into his boxers he notices. He’s soft, and can’t see that changing.

‘How does this feel?’ John asks curiously.

‘Like I’m gonna piss on your hand if you’re not careful.’

John still almost doesn’t believe that Bro will do it. He’s seen Bro lose his cool a couple of times, he’s not actually made of stone, but there’s a big difference between that and _this._ An hour ago, if someone had asked him if he wanted someone to pee on him he wouldn’t have even had to think about his denial. But now it’d just be evidence of how helpless Bro is. _Especially_ if it was on John as well as the couch. No hiding it. No cleaning it up himself. John squeezes Bro’s dick gently and Bro whines, squirming underneath him. 

‘Knock knock,’ John says, tracing circles into Bro’s soft dick.

‘Who’s there?’ Bro groans.

‘Water.’

Bro laughs a bit just at that, his shoulders moving with no sound coming out. John wonders if part of it is knowing he _shouldn’t_ be laughing, or if he’s just a little bit hysterical. He’s pretty sure if Bro was serious about making him stop that he wouldn’t still be keeping up his half of the jokes. And that John would have been knocked on his back when he first started.

‘Water who?’ Bro asks. His thighs are rock hard under John’s. 

‘Water you waiting for? Just let me in!’

Bro covers his mouth as if that will help him repress his laughter. His dick twitches in John’s hand and a tiny dribble of pee rolls down it and onto John’s hand. John looks at it with wide eyes and presses down right over Bro’s happy trail with more pressure than he has so far, just for a moment. 

‘Oh fuck, oh _fuuck,’_ Bro whimpers, and more leaks out, hitting John’s jeans before, with great and obvious effort, Bro stops the stream. 

‘Why is this so hot,’ John wonders aloud.

Bro drops his hands heavily to his side and looks up at John. He looks piteous, until his eyes drop to John’s crotch and he brightens enough to sit up enough to reach out and squeeze the bulge in John’s pants. John looks down again, surprised at just how turned on he is. He can barely think through the addictive fog of having Bro at his mercy. 

‘What are you even going to do with me once we’re done,’ Bro asks.

John thinks for a moment, rolling his thumb over the slightly wet head of Bro’s dick. 

‘You think if you sucked me off you’d taste your own pee on me?’ he asks, looking down at where his hand is still resting on Bro’s pelvis.

Bro groans and his dick twitches again. It’s his turned on groan. For a guy who likes to have John completely at his mercy, he sure seems okay with John turning the tables. John’s not going to question it. Maybe he won’t let Bro get off at all, just wind him up and up and then let him go, see what he does when he’s all desperate.

John puts his hands on the back of the couch and leans forward so he can kiss Bro. Bro is urgent, sucking John’s lip so he can part his lips and move their tongues together. John wants that energy on his cock, wants to know that Bro is licking and sucking at the mess he’s made as well as John’s dick. John pulls his lips away but keeps his face close, loving every bit intensity in his eyes. 

‘I want you to just let go,’ John whispers. ‘I want you to piss all over both of us and the couch.’

Bro tilts his chin up, trying to recapture John’s lips, but John doesn’t let him reach. 

‘You want it too,’ John says. His hands tighten on the couch cushions. He knows he could make Bro, but that would be too easy. He wants Bro so far gone that he does it all on his own. ‘C’mon, wouldn’t it feel good? It’s all hot and heavy, you hurt from holding it in. Wouldn’t it be the best thing in the world just to let go?’

‘I can’t,’ Bro murmurs.

‘Yes you can,’ John says. He licks his lips, and remembers how Bro talks to him when he thinks he’s too exhausted to keep going, or too close to keep from coming, or to keep him good and still because it’s _just one more finger._ ‘You can do it, baby,’ he says. ‘You’re so good for me and I know you can.’

Bro pants against John’s mouth, his breath tasting faintly metallic like the incomprehensible flavour of his fortuitous last energy drink. _’Can’t,’_ he whines.

‘Please,’ John says. ‘Do it for me, Bro, I wouldn’t ask you to do something you can’t do.’

Bro makes a noise like, _’Nnnmmph,’_ and lets go. Hot piss _pat-at-ats_ fast and loud against the denim of John’s jeans and then drips less loudly onto the floor. It comes in fits and starts, Bro’s cock so full that it can only spurt instead of maintaining a stream. The hot wetness is sticky, it prickles like salt water and makes John’s jeans cling to him. 

John is unbearably hard. 

Bro hugs John’s waist as he finishes, eyes down as it slows to a trickle, the last bit seeming to extend for much longer than it should. Their soaked jeans both continue to drip onto the floor as Bro lifts his eyes to John’s.

‘Sorry,’ he murmurs.

‘You did good,’ John replies. _’So_ good, oh my god.’

‘You’re into this.’

‘Also into you sucking my dick,’ John says, reaching for his buckle. 

Bro’s hands stop him. John wonders if he can push it so far as to order him, but before he has a chance to do anything, Bro twists them and puts John’s ass on the mostly dry cushion next to him. He takes over undoing John’s pants and pulling them down and off. John pulls his shirt off, not wanting the wet hem on him. His lap is faintly shiny with moisture. 

Bro spreads John’s legs so that he can kneel between them and takes the head of his cock into his mouth. He sucks slowly, eyes on John as he tastes him. He holds John steady as he licks him from base to tip, still maintaining that languid eye contact.

It’s not that Bro never does this. It’s just that it’s usually accompanied with fingers stretching him open so that Bro can fuck him or is used as relentless stimulation when John swears he can’t come again or just to overwhelm him. Bro’s blowjobs never betray an inch of submission. Not like John’s _for_ Bro, which are devotedly servile and often end with his mouth just being used.

This feels different, like Bro is physically showing John just how much he’s on his knees for him, in every sense of the expression and with all the connotations it comes with.

Bro takes John’s cock in again and again, until John’s pressing into the hot constriction of his throat. John can still smell it, Bro might even be kneeling in it. It’s a vivid reminder that he won, that he took complete control over Bro and now his beautiful red mouth is stretched around his dick. Despite the comparative gentleness that Bro is treating him with, John soon feels his orgasm approaching.

As the tension builds, he wonders if this is how Bro felt. It feels fucking amazing, but it’s that same pressure for release that he can’t just command himself. The sounds he’s making even sound like Bro’s did. 

He groans as he comes, thrusting up to meet Bro’s lips. Bro pulls off and sits back. He’s still in his wet jeans, his erection visible through the open denim, and his shirt for that matter. 

‘Shower,’ John decides.

‘I should deal with this,’ Bro says, gesturing at the couch. 

‘You should fuck my thighs and make a different kind of mess on me,’ John says.

‘Christ. Go get it warmed up for me,’ Bro says. ‘Be two minutes. Next time we put a sheet down or something, damn.’

John is too distracted by the words “next time” to note that the power dynamics that were firmly in his hand seem to be back in Bro’s. He doesn’t realise the change until he’s starting to soap down his body. 

Whoops. He wonders if he’s gonna pay for that. It’s not _exactly_ like he and Bro have a dom/sub thing going on, there’s definitely nothing formal set down, but last time John failed to do the vacuuming when he said he would, Bro literally put him over his knee and okay, John loved every second. If not doing housework rates a spanking, he doesn’t know what he’s earned this time. 

He’s just brainstorming excuses to get out of anything that involves sitting when Bro steps into the bathroom and starts stripping down. John’s mind goes blissfully empty as he watches. Bro’s jeans cling to him and he has to bend over more than usual. _Ass,_ John’s brain tells him. It’s a very useful observation. God _damn_ those are some thighs.

‘Do you think you could break a watermelon between your thighs?’ John asks.

‘Christ, John,’ Bro says. He’s leaning one hand against the wall as he struggles to get his jeans off his ankles and he _might_ not just be showing off his ass for John. ‘I dunno actually, let’s try it sometime.’

Bro finally gets undressed and into the shower. John starts to soap him up as Bro takes a mouthful of water and spits it down the drain.

‘What was that like?’ John asks quietly. 

‘I’m gonna develop a Pavlovian boner to you asking me to describe my experiences,’ Bro says. ‘It was … really fucking hot. Gonna also develop a really inconvenient Pavlovian boner to taking a piss, probably. I don’t get into many situations where I feel outmatched.’

Bro’s hard again before John even gets anywhere near his dick with the soap. He turns John around, squirts a liberal amount of lotion between John’s closed legs and squeezes his ass before guiding his cock between John’s thighs. He starts thrusting immediately, before John has even bent over to brace himself on the bathroom wall. 

‘It was like my cheeky little brat suddenly decided to ruin me and he fuckin’ followed through. Like I wanted so badly to fuck you but I couldn’t even get hard. Like I was pinned in place with not a rope on me and a dom who never even thought to ask if I was into it, which is, ah, a particularly inconvenient kink of mine.’

Bro’s movements start to get erratic. He’s usually full of almost torturous endurance, the kind of stamina that means he can push John further than John thinks he can take. Now, though, he’s fucking John’s thighs like he’s unable to access that unrelenting control. His fingers are tight on John’s hips, his dick dragging against the most sensitive part of John’s thighs insistently. John shivers and stands a little higher on his toes. 

‘You have, _fuck,_ no idea how hot you look when you’re experimenting. I fuckin’ love bringin’ new stuff to you, and this was all you, which was …’ Bro trails off with a hitch in his breath and starts to pull John’s hips to him on every thrust, quiet grunts of effort just audible over the spray of the shower. 

He doesn’t stop as his come splashes onto the wall, but the push-pull of his dick gets lazy, just for the sake of feeling it. As he gradually stills, he kisses John on the back of his neck and wraps a strong arm around his waist in a hug that pulls John right to his tip toes. John turns around to kiss Bro as soon as he’s released. 

‘You said “next time”,’ John mumbles into Bro’s lips. 

‘I did, didn’t I,’ Bro says, pushing John’s wet hair back. 

‘Would I get to …’ John can’t _say_ things the way Bro can. ‘You know,’ he says, looking down at their feet, ‘again?’

‘Would you get to dominate the shit out of me again?’ Bro asks. ‘Sure. Though I’d like to see your pretty ass squirming for me if you’re cool with swapping.’

John looks up and smiles. Bro takes his chin in his thumb and forefinger and holds him still so he can kiss him. John hums as he leans into it, but then pulls back.

‘Could I … _dominate you_ some other way?’

‘What’s going on in that head of yours?’ Bro asks. John shrugs and tries to look away, but Bro holds him steady. ‘Tell me, sugar,’ he says. 

‘Even when you ride me you’re still in control,’ John says. ‘I liked seeing you fall to pieces.’

‘How you gonna break me next time?’

‘I’ll think of something,’ John grins.


End file.
